


Mistress Chloe and Elizabeth Henstridge

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [10]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Elizabeth Henstridge is going to go and run some lines with her friend Chloe Bennet. But she might get more then she bargains for.This story was suggested to me by Discord user JCONN.





	Mistress Chloe and Elizabeth Henstridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Elizabeth drove up Chloe’s driveway. She hadn’t called Chloe when she left her house so she hoped that she was going to be home. She was having some trouble with the latest script for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. She understood what they wanted of her it was just that she couldn’t figure out how to convey that correctly. So she hoped that she could get some help from her friend and castmate Chloe Bennet. As she parked and got out she spotted Chloe’s car. And was thankful that her friend was still there.

She went to the door and rang the bell. Chloe answered the door wearing a silk robe. She looked really good too. “I didn’t expect it was you,” Chloe said with a smile. “Hey,” Elizabeth said with an awkward smile. “Come in,” Chloe said with a smile as she let her in. Elizabeth walked over the threshold not taking her eyes off Chloe. “Follow me cutie,” Chloe said with a smile.

Elizabeth didn’t know what was going on here. Chloe was looking at her in a way that she had never expected. Like she was her lover and not a friend. Then they entered Chloe’s bedroom where there were candles lit around the room setting the tone. As Elizabeth thought that she should clarify what she was there for Chloe snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around her midsection.

“How long have you dreamed about me doing this I wonder?” Chloe asked in a sensual whisper into Elizabeth’s ear as she started to kiss her neck. “Your Mistress having set up a romantic scene for her little plaything,” Chloe said in between kissing her neck. Elizabeth didn’t know what to say here. Her brain was telling her to tell Chloe that there had been some type of misunderstanding. But her body was begging to be touched by Chloe. She wasn’t sure which was going to win this war.

“So let Mistress know what is your deepest darkest fantasy lover?” Chloe asked with a smile pressed up against her earlobe. Elizabeth was fighting herself but she found herself answering the question almost like her mouth was on autopilot. “I’ve always wanted to be fucked in the ass.” Elizabeth moaned. “You like anal huh?” Chloe asked with a smile leaving Elizabeth standing their part of her wishing that Chloe’s arms were still wrapped around her.

Then she looked to where Chloe had gone. She went to the closet and pulled out a box. She reached inside and pulled out the strapless strap-on. Seeing the sex toy was making Elizabeth wet. And she knew that her brain had lost the war and her body which wanted that toy to fuck her ass now was going to get what it wanted.

“Suck on both ends sweetie,” Chloe said coming over with the toy with a seductive walk. Elizabeth happily started sucking on both ends of the toy as Chloe slowly started to peal Elizabeths’ clothes off. It was so perfect that Elizabeth thought she might cum before Chloe even had the chance to put the end that was going to in her pussy touched it. Now that Elizabeth was naked she was desperate to have this toy thrust into her ass.

“You ready for your anal fucking?” Chloe asked taking the toy from her. “Yes.” Elizabeth moaned as she watched Chloe disrobe and insert her end of the sex toy into her pussy with a satisfied sigh. “Yes, what?” Chloe asked her with a smile. “Yes...Mistress.” Elizabeth said not being able to take her eyes off Chloe who looked so good standing there with the strapless strap-on pointing right at her. “On the bed and spread those ass cheeks now,” Chloe said with a smile.

Elizabeth did what she was told and laid down on her belly and spread her ass cheeks revealing her rosebud. Chloe got into position and with one quick thrust, she was inside her castmates’ ass. Elizabeth moaned as Chloe found a rhythm quickly that was driving Elizabeth crazy. “Oh god Mistress.” Elizabeth moaned as Chloe fucked her ass. “You like the way that I’m fucking you?” Chloe asked with a smile looking at her newest love toy that was Elizabeth Henstridge.

“Yes. Oh god yes.” Elizabeth moaned as Chloe fucked her senseless. “Are you going to cum for your Mistress lover?” Chloe asked kissing Elizabeth's neck after speaking. “Yes. Oh god, I’m going to cum for you Mistress.” Elizabeth said with a moan. Chloe pulled Elizabeth hair so that she was now looking at her. “Then cum for me lover. Cum for me now.” Chloe said with a smile. “MISTRESS!!!” Elizabeth screamed as she came for her new Mistress spreading her juices all over the bed. Shaking from head to toe she looked at Chloe. “Thank you, Mistress,” Elizabeth said with a satisfied smile.

Later after Elizabeth had gotten dressed and Chloe had put back on the silk robe she insisted on walking her to the door. Elizabeth looked at the woman that had just given her the greatest orgasm of her life. She kissed her and opened the door. “I’m sorry I’m late. I hope you don’t mind Mistress?” a female voice said walking into the house. “Adrianne?” Chloe and Elizabeth asked together because the woman who walked into the house was Adrianne Palicki. A former castmate of theres.

“Yeah. I’m...the one...that’s been emailing you.” Adrianne said looking between the two of them and getting a funny look on her face. “I thought that was you,” Chloe said looking at Elizabeth. “No, I came over to run lines. But I like what we did more. And enjoy our Mistress Adrianne.” Elizabeth said with a smile walking out of the house. She had never been so happy for a mix up in her whole life. Because now she had a Mistress.


End file.
